References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. Briseno, A. L.; Mannsfeld, S. C. B.; Ling, M. M.; Liu, S.; Tseng, R. J.; Reese, C.; Roberts, M. E.; Yang, Y.; Wudl, F.; Bao, Z., Patterning Organic Single-Crystal Transistor Arrays. Nature 2006, 444, 913-917.    2. Li, H.; Tee, B. C.; Cha, J. J.; Cui, Y.; Chung, J. W.; Lee, S. Y.; Bao, Z., High-Mobility Field-Effect Transistors from Large-Area Solution-Grown Aligned C60 Single Crystals. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2012, 134 (5), 2760-5.    3. Wei, Z.; Zhiguo, M.; Shuyun, Z.; Meng, Z.; Rongsheng, C.; Man, W.; Hoi-Sing, K., Bridged-Grain Solid-Phase-Crystallized Polycrystalline-Silicon Thin-Film Transistors. Electron Device Letters, IEEE 2012, 33 (10), 1414-1416.    4. Kumar, P.; Shivananda, K. N.; Zajączkowski, W.; Pisula, W.; Eichen, Y.; Tessler, N., The Relation between Molecular Packing or Morphology and Chemical Structure or Processing Conditions: The Effect on Electronic Properties. Adv. Funct. Mater. 2014, 24, 2530-2536.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.